Monsieur le Professeur ?
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Naruto écrit une lettre enfantine à Iruka. Mais c'est toujours dans les paroles des enfants que se cache la vérité...


**Ca faisait bien depuis samedi que j'essayais de le poster... merci beaucoup à Ciaa qui m'a donné l'astuce pour poster °o°**

**Et puis aussi, cette fois-ci encore je poste sans Aï, mais bon, vu que y'a que moi qui écrit, je suppose qu'elle ne va pas s'en fâcher /**

* * *

**Monsieur le professeur**

* * *

_Si mes oreilles sont longues,_

_C'est parce qu'un imbécile,_

_Un jour s'est amusé,_

_A leur tirer dessus,_

_Si mes doigts n'ont plus d'ongles,_

_C'est parce qu'un imbécile,_

_Un jour s'est amusé,_

_A leur taper dessus !_

Après tout ce temps passé dans votre classe, c'est toujours le même refrain. Je m'ennuie, je ne suis pas le cours, je fais une bêtise, vous me punissez, monsieur. Heureusement que le Sandaime avait aboli cette pratique barbare consistant à taper sur les doigts du perturbateur avec une règle en fer. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel seraient mes ongles. Sans doute noirs et sans cuticules. Quand à mes oreilles, n'en parlons pas ! Vous m'attrapez toujours par le lobe droit et vous me hurlez dedans. Si ça se trouve, je vais devenir sourd, vous y avez pensé à ça, monsieur ? Et ce sera de votre faute si je réussis pas mes missions. Bah oui, on a rarement vu un ninja sourd, hein ? Monsieur, vous êtes sympa, mais cruel. Et vos cours sont d'un ennui mortel.

_Excusez-moi monsieur le professeur,_

_Si je ne connais pas mes leçons par cœur !_

Et quand j'arrête de mettre le souk en classe, c'est parce que les cours sont finis. Pourtant, la vie chez moi n'est pas de tout repos. Je suis seul chez moi, monsieur. Je dois me préparer à manger, je dois régler mes factures alors que je n'ai pas de revenus, et en plus, je m'ennuie terriblement, monsieur… je n'ai rien à faire chez moi. Et encore moins mes devoirs ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprendre mes leçons, parce que je m'ennuie. L'ennui tue toute envie de travailler, vous le savez, hein, monsieur ? C'est pour ça que vous venez me rendre visite et m'emmenez chez le marchand de nouilles. Pour que je m'ennuie pas, monsieur. Mais comme vous êtes avec moi, je n'ai plus le temps de travailler. Monsieur, c'est un coup à double tranchant.

_Si je me tiens debout,_

_Tout au fond de la classe,_

_C'est parce que j'n'aime pas faire,_

_Les choses à moitié,_

_Si je me tiens debout,_

_Tout au fond de la classe,_

_C'est qu'un autre à ma place,_

_Est toujours le premier !_

Mais le pire, en fait, monsieur, ce sont les punitions. Vous le savez, en plus, mais ça c'est normal, vous savez tout, vous êtes professeur, monsieur. C'est super comme métier, que vous avez. Comme ça, vous êtes toujours en contact avec des enfants. Et puis, à force d'être mis au coin, je l'aime bien mon mur moi. Et vous le savez, monsieur. Et comme vous aimez bien faire plaisir aux petits garçons solitaires, bah vous m'envoyez au fond de la classe. Je fais des petits gribouillis sur la paroi. J'écris que vous êtes super. J'écris que je jalouse un peu Sasuke. Mais c'est normal, hein, monsieur ? Qui ne l'envierai pas un peu. C'est le meilleur élève que vous ayez jamais eu, monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il travaille même mieux vous à son âge. Il est premier en tout. Je crois qu'il en est très content. Ses parents doivent être fiers de lui alors. Il a de la chance Sasuke…

_Excusez-moi monsieur le professeur,_

_Si j'ai toujours les idées ailleurs !_

Ca ne vous dérange pas trop, en fait, que je n'écoute pas les cours, monsieur. Vous n'y prêtez pas plus d'importance que ça. Vous êtes sympa, vous, monsieur. Vous comprenez tout à fait qu'un enfant triste comme moi s'ennuie à l'école. Vous savez quoi, monsieur? Quand je serai grand, je serai comme vous. Un super prof. Ce serait trop bien. Et j'aurai un élève plus turbulent que les autres, et ce sera un petit garçon orphelin et rejeté. Comme moi, monsieur… dites, vous aussi, vous étiez comme ça, avant ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pas eu une enfance très heureuse, monsieur. Mais personne n'a voulu me préciser les détails.

_Si les pages sont blanches,_

_De mes pauvre cahiers,_

_C'est qu'il y a trop de branches,_

_Aux arbres des forêts,_

_Et si j'aime les branches,_

_Si j'aime la forêt,_

_C'est parc' que vous m'avez,_

_Défendu d'y grimper !_

En plus, depuis qu'on est tout petits, vous nous apprenez à être des écolos, monsieur. Et ça fait tout bizarre, en plus. Parce que c'est surtout à moi que vous l'avez enseigné. Parce que je suis votre élève préféré, monsieur ? Je crois bien que c'est le seul cours que j'ai bien écouté et bien retenu. Ca me passionne, l'écologie et tout ça, vous savez, monsieur. Je veux pas couper les arbres pour faire du papier, parce que c'est pas bien. Alors j'ai pas de cahiers. Parce que même si je coupe pas les branches directement, acheter un cahier signifie financer ces expéditions meurtrières dans la forêt. Vous savez combien y'a d'accidents liés aux arbres, monsieur ? Ben oui vous savez. Même si je vous ai dit que c'est surtout à cause des tronçonneuses que y'a des morts, monsieur, vous voulez pas que j'escalade les branches, parce que vous avez peur que je tombe. C'est vrai que je suis si maladroit…

_Excusez-moi monsieur le professeur,_

_Si je connais les oiseaux par cœur !_

Mais je monte quand même sur les branches, vous savez ! Mais seulement quand vous êtes pas là, monsieur, pour pas vous inquiéter. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais on dirait que je suis le seul à me soucier de vous, monsieur, c'est normal ? Les autres ils ont une famille, mais vous vous êtes tout le temps à l'académie, on dirait presque que vous y vivez. Monsieur, vous avez pas de famille, vous ? Moi non plus. Enfin, j'en ai pas une vraie avec un papa et une maman, monsieur. Mais je vous ai pris vos manuels avec tous les noms des oiseaux, et je l'ai appris. Vous savez, monsieur, y'a beaucoup d'oiseaux dans les branches des cerisiers. Une fois, je me suis amusé à compter les hirondelles, il y en avait au moins mille ! Je suis allé en parler à Sakura, monsieur, parce que je trouvais ça drôle. Elle s'est moquée de moi. Et puis, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un ninja très fort qui avait une technique avec plein d'oiseaux. Elle a dit qu'elle espérait qu'il serait son professeur quand on devra être répartis par équipe. Moi, j'ai envie de devenir un ninja, monsieur, mais j'espère que je pourrais continuer à voir mes oiseaux.

_Si quand vous faites l'appel,_

_Je vous répond absent,_

_C'est parc' que j'ai perdu,_

_Votre école et pourtant,_

_Je la cherche partout,_

_A travers mille champs,_

_J'ai perdu mon chemin,_

_Je reviendrais demain !_

Et y'a ces jours, monsieur, où je suis pas là en cours. Sasuke, il m'a dit que ces jours là, vous êtes à cran. C'est vrai, monsieur ? C'est très gentil, en tout cas. Ca me fait des remords, un peu, parce que ces jours là, j'ai séché. Y'a ma conscience qui me brûle… alors le lendemain, dès que je reviens, j'essaie de déclamer une excuse toute prête. Toujours la même, j'ai pas trouvé le chemin de l'école. Mais ça marche pas, ça veut pas sortir de ma bouche, ma langue elle se bloque toute seule… monsieur, dites, c'est grave que ma langue elle ne m'obéisse pas ? Parce que, non seulement elle veut pas dire ce que j'ai préparé, mais en plus, elle invente ses propres mots. Elle dit la vérité, monsieur, ma langue ! Elle dit que j'ai pas voulu aller à l'école parce que j'avais peur du regard des autres. Mais elle le dit pas avec les bons mots, en fait… ma langue, elle réfléchit pas… elle vous dit juste que j'avais pas envie de venir… mais elle vous dit pas pourquoi, monsieur. Vous pensez qu'un jour, j'arriverai à la domestiquer, ma langue ? Elle me cause bien des soucis.

_Excusez-moi monsieur le professeur,_

_Si je ne sais jamais rien par cœur !_

Et je veux jamais apprendre. Bien sûr, parfois, j'ai envie de vous remercier de tous vos efforts en travaillant un peu, mais je n'y arrive pas… je me décourage trop vite, monsieur. Dites, vous pensez que ça irait mieux, peut-être, avec un papa et une maman pour me faire réciter mes leçons ? Ce serait super, hein, monsieur. Comme ça, je serais sage en cours, en plus, puisque je sais que si on écoute la leçon en classe, elle est déjà à moitié apprise, et que je suis paresseux… monsieur, je pense que, même avec des parents, j'aurais quand même la flemme de les apprendre, mes récitations. Mais je n'aurais plus d'excuses, alors. C'est pas votre faute, monsieur, c'est pas vous qui avez inventé le par cœur. Mais dites, vous pouvez pas faire pression sur l'Hokage pour qu'il l'enlève ? Parce que c'est embêtant, quand même, monsieur.

_Si mes oreilles sont longues,_

_C'est parce qu'un imbécile,_

_Un jour s'est amusé,_

_A leur tirer dessus,_

_Si mes doigts n'ont plus d'ongles,_

_C'est parce qu'un imbécile,_

_Un jour s'est amusé,_

_A leur taper dessus !_

Vous savez quoi, monsieur ? Je vous en veux pas, pour ce qui pourrait arriver à mes oreilles. Parce que en fait, maintenant que j'ai fait le point et couché sur papier tout ce que je ressens, je me suis rendu compte que je préfère rester avec vous que devenir un ninja. Même si être ninja est mon rêve, pour qu'on puisse reconnaître ma valeur. Mais les gens qui savent bien juger savent que les profs comme vous sont des gens de valeur, monsieur. Et c'est leur opinion à eux qui compte. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien être adulé de tous, un super ninja trop puissant et super connu, mais ce serait dur, hein ? Je suis un peu trouillard, monsieur. J'veux devenir prof, comme vous, et crier dans les oreilles du pire cancre de mes élèves… mais monsieur, vous avez pas du crier assez fort, vous savez. Parce que j'ai pas retenu ma leçon sur le genre épistolaire… comment je vais faire pour vous envoyer ma lettre, monsieur ? Dites, si vous n'aimez pas ma présentation, vous me le direz, hein ? Mais hurlez pas, cette fois-ci. Je sais, c'est contradictoire… mais vous êtes super, monsieur. Je pense que les autres élèves qui s'ennuient ont tort de pas vous respecter comme il se doit. Moi, je vous admire beaucoup, monsieur. Vous êtes un super prof, et en plus, vous avez une belle voix !


End file.
